


Dresden Files commentfics

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaneous ficlets I write in reply for other people's ideas, metas and headcanons. Which also means they're unbetaed; sorry for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Margaret's map of the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> In reply for a Tumblr post of [meripihka7](http://meripihka7.tumblr.com/), who wrote the following:  
>  _So picture this: Harry goes through his mother’s travel notes and writes down all the personal comments like the skirt one, then gives a copy to Thomas as a birthday gift._
> 
> My two cents:  
> Or he asks Thomas for his pentacle, without telling him what he wants it for. Thomas is slightly puzzled, but gives it, sort of resigned to Harry’s never-telling-anything. On the Valentine’s Day, Harry gives the pentacle back, with the notes copied on it. (Lea agreed to sell him the recording spell for a week of tales about Justin’s teaching methods.)
> 
> The original post is [here](http://aletheia-in-the-space.tumblr.com/post/139303974517/happy-birthday-thomas-raith).

“Happy birthday, and if you try to use it and get stuck in Nevernever, I’m so not coming to drag your sorry ass back home.”

“Yes, you are. But I won’t.”

“Won’t try to use it?”

“Won’t get stuck. Hey, how you add notes in this?”

“…Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, come on. She wouldn’t mind.”

“For _your_ Ways you’ll have to carry a tape recorder, period. And I do NOT want your notes, ever.”

“They’re digital now and you’d roast it in a second anyway…”

“That’s what I call a silver lining.”


	2. Zootopia Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reply for a Tumblr post of [xserpx](http://xserpx.tumblr.com/), who wrote that Murphy would love Zootopia and would like to dress up as Judy for Halloween, but then has second thoughts about it, because a bunny costume for Harry's birthday...?
> 
> The original post is [here](http://aletheia-in-the-space.tumblr.com/post/142694690022/because-i-had-to-eventually).

“Not a word, Dresden. Yes, this is a bunny tail. And yes, these are bunny ears. And yes, this bunny still can kick your arse.”

“…”

“Wait, is this a fox tail?”

“…”

“Oh, for sanity’s sake… All right, hereby you are allowed to speak. Happy?”

“Beyond expectations. Actually I was going to come to the party and be meaningfully smug while following you all evening, but it looks almost like you planned the same. And I’m pretty sure kicking arses is forbidden at the Carpenters. You like my tail?”

“…You know, you can already drop the ‘meaningfully smug’ part. And somehow a tail is less weird on you than this tie.”

“Aw, Murph, won’t you even have a nice word for my popsicle?”

“It’s… noticeable. And dripping.”

“Yikes, sorry. It’s tricky to keep it simultaneously pink and frozen, even with the staff for the stick.”

“Not to give you ideas, but I’m surprised you didn’t try to put fennec ears on Mouse…”

“I did. He refused to cooperate at the velvet trunk.”

“I’m glad to hear he has some limits of allegiance after all.”


	3. Mama Murphy is calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reply for a Tumblr post of [thegladelf](http://thegladelf.tumblr.com/) who wrote the following:  
>  _Mama Murphy just got Harry an extra Burger AND a slice of cake…Hoo boy, Murph, you’re screwed. She’s going to harass you about “that nice Dresden boy” every time she calls you._
> 
> The original post is [here](http://aletheia-in-the-space.tumblr.com/post/143489544412/thegladelf-mama-murphy-just-got-harry-an-extra).

„No, Mom, I can’t lend you handcuffs because Lisa’s youngest is being insufferable. You shouldn’t have agreed for babysitting in the first place. They don’t make them in kid size anyway.”

“Well, too bad. Speaking of handcuffs, how’s that nice Dresden boy? You should bring him here for Sunday once in a while. He really looked like he could use a good dinner.”

“I don’t want to give him ideas. Wait, what you mean ‘speaking of—’?”

“Excuse me for a moment. Young man, dog’s ears should stay attached where they are! Respect it or accept the consequences! There, I’m back. You were speaking?”

“…Um, is Jock okay? Is it him whining there or the kid? Consequences? Did he bite…?”

“He didn’t and I swear, I’m beginning to regret he’s the whining instead of the biting sort. This means I have to do the biting for him and the consequences are no cookies today. Yes, young man, you heard me! But what were we talking about here? Ah, right. You’re not getting any younger, honey. Why won’t you give him a chance?”

“For this exact reason…”

“Karrin Murphy, don’t you dare going cryptic on your family! It never ends well, especially for Murphys who work in the police.”

“Uh… actually, I must go, I have a cake in the oven.”

“Oh… Oh! Well, it’s nice to know you keep up with the Chocolate Saturdays. I hope you didn’t forget about buttering the parchment?”

“…”

“If you did, I think I might have made a little too much of my own this time. It’ll be waiting here. For you both.”

“You’re playing dirty, Mom…”


End file.
